Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Ch2
Chapter 2: Border Patrol After a week of travelling with the goat man (who's name turned out to be Alan), I was wondering if we would ever get to this camp or whatever. After getting a ship to Los Angeles (which got a bit messy after I ate a bad oyster), then taking a series of trains to reach New York. Alan's parents must have been secret millionares or something because his trouser pockets (which he wore to conseal the goat legs) were filled like bottomless pits of money. By the time we reached there, I felt better when I got my feet back into the mud (I kind of lost my shoes after stepping in cement back in California). When we finally got to Half-Blood Hill, I thought I could finally relax, until the camp police stopped us from entering. When I say police, I over exaggerated, It was only two teens with especially sharppened spear heads with my name on it. One was quite a big and stocky like a Quarterback, but she (yes, thtas right: she) was also like a downtown street thug. As I continued to stare at her spear, I could swear that I saw little bolts of electricity zapp over and around the spear head. Her brown eyes were like dead mans land in one of those world war movies: full of nothing but terror and devastation. The guy next to her was no different: except shorter, but more bulked up like a pro wrestler. He wore dark shades, but I could see his eyes were different: a city in flames with explosions rolling in. His hair was cut short like a US Marine. Some how I knew that he and the . . . girl, were related, despite looking completly different in body size, but they had the same look; warlike and blood thirsty. "Hold up" the girl said sternly, like I had just been caught shoplifting. "Who goes there?" "Whoa!" the guy interupted. "Don't just say 'Who goes there', thats so lame . . ." " I will say what I please!" the girl yelled, her hand gripped tightly to her spear. "Don't you forget that i'm your Head Councelor, and I also killed that Drakon . . ." "There you go again, always that one, 'I killed a Drakon, ooh i'm so mighty', well guess what sis? You've been giving me a mighty headache for months on end." They quickly turned their spears against each other, flames were pouring out of their eyes like molten magma. Yeh I thought, 'somewhere safe'. I turned to Alan who had probably read my thoughts and knew that this really wasn't impressing me. "Guys!" He bellowed. They turned back to Alan and me. "I've have just got back from Alaska ok!, It has taken us days to get here. And just as I told him that this is the safest place for him, you two make it the opposite of what this place is! So may we pass and get along ith our lives? Clarisse, Peter . . ." Both lowered their spears by a fraction, just enough to let us pass. I heard Peter whisper through his teeth "Its Sherman, mutton man." We walked down the hill which opened my eyes for probably the first time in such a long time, the beauty of this place was undescribable: It had archery ranges, stables for winged horses, an areana filled with many kids aged no younger than ten, to about twenty, twentyone?, cabins that were arranged into a giant Omega Ω. But I could still see that many were still being constructed. There was also a Big House (which I found out later was 'the Big House'), and a strawberry field. When I stared into the strawberry field, my heart tied itself into a knot the size of a bowling ball. There, tending to the fruits, was a girl around my age or possible younger. Her golden hair hung over her left shoulder like a cloth of sunshine. Her eyes were spring green, like a long grassland under the bright summers sun. Her smile was like as white as snowdrops that had just emerged from the harsh winters. She wasn't like all the other girls I had seen and I don't really fall for girls that easy, but she was different: she was natural, not like trying to be beautiful by smothering her face in layers of make up, her face was clean and untouched except by a radiant tan that covered her body like rich coffee. I could have stared at her all day, but Alan interupted my train of thought. "They were Ares kids." I sucked in a river of drool that had began to run down my chin. "What?" "Those kids up their are children of Ares; Clarisse La Rue and Peter Sherman. They've been quarreling after their father gave Clarisse his blessing after defeating the Drakon during the Siege of Manhattan." I just nodded to whatever he was talking about. When I looked back, the girl in the field was gone, along with the rest of the other kids that enjoyed strawberry caring more than sword fighting. We walked down towards the cabins until we came to a cabin which has peeling brown paint which seemed to have been tried to paint over but never finished, and a caduceus over the door. It is probably in such bad shape because it seemed so packed when we heard all the noise coming from inside: alot of kids playing CoD, joking and laughing, even a green paper aeroplane flew out. "Duck" Alan said, and he was right. The aeroplane swooped in towards us and bearly missed us by a couple of centimetres. It exploded in a passing boys face and plastered a clown face over his eyes and mouth. He ripped it off in disqust and stomped away. "This is Cabin 11: Hermes, this is where all campers stay until you are claimed by a god. When your claimed, depending if its not Hermes, you move out into one of the other 20 cabins. I would of thought you would you would have been claimed by now though, were you claimed?" I stared at him. I didn't know if it was best to say that my dad wasn't a god exactly, I didn't want to feel outcasted again. "Nope" I answered. "Just still me." "Well then, this is your new home then." We walked inside to find the cabin nearly full. most of the bunks were taken up by mostly boys. The place was messier than an attic in an abandoned house: litter everywhere, secret pranks papers piled up, and plent of joke books stacked into a skyscraper. One of the boys walked up to me with blue eyes that were nearly consealed behind his mop of brown hair. He was quite tall and slim, with a sarcastic smile and turned up eyebrows. "Welcome to Cabin 11 and i'm your Head Councelor, Travis Stoll. Claimed or undetermined?" Alan answered for me."undetermined". The whole cabin whinned like I was a sideshow freak that was unwanted for being different. I felt my hopes sink But just then, one boy spoke up. "Hey cummon guys, who knows he might be useful". This boy was quite tall, taller than Travis, with Pale blue eyes that was surrounded in secret. He had fairly long Sandy Blonde Hair that pretty much looked like a wet mop compared to Travis. But he had the same cheeky grin on his face. "Don't worry, you can sleep below me, alright?" "Yeh" I answered. "I'm Stuart, er Stuart Draganov". I could of swear that as soon as I said that, many of them were snickering behind my back. "I'm Noah" he replied. "Noah Rhodes". We shook hands and I walked towards his bunk, like all the rest, he wasn't the cleanest bunk mate. At least my bed still had a pillow I thought. I placed my stuff next to the frame and layed down. as my head rested on the pillow, I heard a farting sound from under the pillow, a whoppie cusion was hidden in my bed. "Soz" Noah said, quickly pinching the toy from my grasp and hiding from above my view. Yep I thought to myself, this is going to be fun. Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends